fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 17
Gone but not Forgotten "Great what do these two idiots want now?" Anna asked as they walked towards the cemetery. "I have no idea" Adam said as they saw the Ghost party was gone and Sam was standing alone. "What happened here?" Anna asked. "Oh, that Max! He's always getting me in trouble! We were going to go right home after the party, but now he's gone off, I've got to find him! If mum finds out about all this, she'll kill us, or, you know, the equivalent" Sam said. "Sure we'll find him" Adam said. "Wonderful, now I do kind of know where he is...follow me" Sam said. "What do you mean kind of?" Adam asked "Mum always warned us about drinking, it was quite sweet actually, her concern, she used to say 'touch that stuff and you'll end up a worthless filthy old tramp like your father' we always respected her wishes in that regard, which is actually a bit uncharacteristic of us, but Max he just started putting it away and all the time he's reading out incantations from the book, laughing like a maniac" Sam said. "Really?" Anna said. "He turned the trees upside-down, it was raining handbags at one point, and then he summoned this huge flaming demon who was amazing at croquet, and there were weird bits a well" Sam said as they headed towards the Ghost decorations. "Those first few weren't the weird bits?" Adam said. "I told him he should lay off, and he said if I didn't like the party I could leave, and I said 'why don't you leave?' and he left! He took the party with him" Sam said as they reached a mausoleum, "here I'll just get inside" Sam said turning into a spirit ball and flew into the mausoleum, "so if you just turn into a wisp, you can fly right...oh sorry stupid of me, here" he said unlocking the doors as they saw a staircase leading into a tomb, "he's in there somewhere, I'd go in with you, but I think I would just upset him, good luck!" "Here we go" Adam said as they walked into the dark tunnel that lead them into a large tomb area with mausoleums in all directions. "There he is" Anna said pointing to all the ghosts dancing. "Who needs the living? They're a bunch of wet blankets" Max said sounding drunk. "How is that possible he's drunk? He's dead" Adam said. " I have no idea, let's just get him" Anna said as they approached Max. "I never appreciated life while I was alive...and looking back now, I still kind of think 'Eh I could take it or leave'." "Max!" Anna said getting his attention. "Hey, have you come to join the party? We've got a good vibe going on here, so don't bring us down" Max said. "Okay let's go!" Adam said grabbing Max arm and began to drag him back to Sam. "Hey! What are you doing?" Max said. "What do you think genius?" Anna said. "I know what this is about! You can't make me go back- - watch this!" Max said turning into a Wisp and flew into the air, "wheeee!" "Max get back here!" Anna yelled as Max Wisp floated over some barrels by some barrels by the tomb as they climbed up the stairs and Max reformed. "I think you'll find this a BARREL of laughs!" Max laughed throwing barrels at them as he flew off as Adam and Anna dodged. "Get back here!" Anna yelled as Hollow Men appeared as Adam and Anna quickly destroyed them and ran up the stairs. "Max!" Adam yelled as they ran down the path drawing their weapons as more Hollow Men appeared as Anna and Adam slashed through them and jumped into the other side of the tomb where they spotted Max. "Uh-oh...HEADS up!" Max laughed as ghost heads came flying out of several mausoleums and past them as Max took off again as they chased him to more mausoleums. "Max enough of this!" Anna yelled. "Let's see what's behind door number one" Max said as the mausoleum doors opened and several Wisps flew out as ghosts with weapons appeared. "Oh a ghost! That's not what I expected to find there at all!" Max said as Anna and Adam and to fight to ghosts. "Great where he go!" Adam growled as him and Anna ran past a large tree. "There!" Anna yelled spotting his Wisp as they chased it into another area as they saw Max wisp land on top of a statue pillar as he reformed. "You really are a party-pooper, just like mum! She never lets me do anything, it's always 'cut that out' and 'put that down' and 'you unleash an ancient evil again' well, I've had enough of her oppression, I've had a taste of freedom now! And ale, by the way, which was quite nice as well" he said teleporting down next to them, "I didn't want to kill you, but if it's a choice between that and going back to mum...you've forced my hand!" he said disappearing as a mausoleum door opened and ghosts began to attack them, "these are the ghosts of the people Mum warned me not to hang around with, so look out!" "Damn ghost!" Anna growl smashing her harmer on one making him disappear. "I told these guys that you drank the last of the wine, they really hate you now" Max said. "Max when I get my hands on you!" Adam growled throwing him sword into a ghost making it disappear as he picked it up. "Fine, I never liked that bloke anyway, in fact I'm GLAD you killed him" Max said. "They're already dead!" Anna yelled making another disappear. "I hope you're going to pay for the mess you're causing, this is why parties should always be open house- - you get more undead minions!" Max said. "How many of these guys can he summon?" Adam asked. "I don't know?" Anna said as they kept fighting the ghosts. "I wish Boris was still here, he'd make mincemeat of you with that croquet mallet!" "Enough of this! Shock-Force Push!" Adam yelled finished off the last of the ghosts. "All right, so you bested a few ghost, but you'll never take me back to Mum! I don't need her, I don't need anybody I'm doing my own thing, and no one's going to stop me" Max yelled taking off into a tomb. "After him!" Adam yelled as they chased Max into the tomb and ran up a large flight of stairs and into a room with bones lying all over the floor as the gate closed behind them a Max appeared by a lever by the other door as he laughed. "Ha! You've falling into another one of my traps, when I first came in here and found this, I thought, 'bloody hell, it would be great fun to lead someone in here' thank you for obliging me! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some PRESSING matters to attend to!" Max said laughed as the room shook as Adam and Adam looked up to see the roof had spikes and was slowly coming down at them, "he the POINT? You certainly are SHARP! I hope you enjoy...big...piercing spikey things crushing your heads, right admittedly, that last one was rubbish" Max said. "They were all bad" Anna said as Max disappeared as Adam and Anna ran to the door way to be knocked back by some invisible foggy shield. "Were trapped!" Anna yelled. "Search the walls! There's got to be an emergency switch!" Adam yelled as him and Adam began feeling the walls for pushing in levers. "It's getting closer!" Anna yelled as a Wisp flew into the room and Sam appeared. "Oh, that Mac! I THOUGHT I heard a massive spike celling starting to descend into an inescapable chamber" Sam said. "Uh Sam" Adam said. "He's gone too far this time, I mean when we first found the book and read from it, that was just healthy youthful curiosity" Sam said disappearing next to the lever. "That's nice Sam but could you..." Anna said as Sam spoke again. "And when we summoned that load of Hollow Men in Bowerstone Cemetery, that was really just an innocent misunderstanding" Sam said as Anna and Adam remembered Walter telling them about that, 'Max and Sam are the idiots!' they thought. "And the Banshee we raised that nearly destroyed Bloodstone that got blown way out of proportion but I mean killing you like this, that crosses a line, just look at the situation you're trap in a room, spikes coming down out of the celling and actually they're moving fast aren't they? They were much higher when I came in I mean you might be seconds away from death and..." "SAM!" Adam and Anna yelled. "Oh, right! Sorry!" Sam said hitting switch as the celling stopped, "there, I think that's stopped them, go on then, right let's go find Max and put a stop to this" he said disappearing as celling began to go back up the barrier vanished as Adam and Anna ran down some stairs and into an area as they saw some statues with search lights on the ground below. "A trap, we can't let those search lights see us" Adam said. "Got it!" Anna said as they quickly made their way down avoiding the search lights as they reached the stairs and entered a room with a ghost organ and the book below guarded by wisps. "Eighty years of bloody piano lessons, guess whose brilliant idea that was? Mum's!" Max yelled as he began playing the creepy skeleton made ghost organ, "she's going to be sorry I ever learned to play and you'll be sorry too!" he said playing as wisps began flying out of the organ as ghosts began to appear as well as search lights. "Avoid the light!" Adam yelled fighting off the ghosts with Anna. "The wisps protect the book!" Sam said appearing next to the guarded book, "Kill them and you can get it!" "Oh will you shut up? What do you want to do, go back to Mum? We wasted our lives always doing what she said; do you want to do the same thing with our deaths?" Max said as Sam appeared next to him. "I guess I never thought about it that way" Sam said. "GO on then, have a drink" Max said handing him a mug. "Well...maybe just a teeny one" Sam said taking a drink as he grew to Max size. "Well? How do you feel?" Max asked. "I feel like...Mum would never let me do that but what's she going to do, kill me? I can do whatever I live- -watch this!" Sam said as he began playing the piano. "Oh great more ghosts!" Adam said. "Xander no!" Anna yelled as the ghost stepped into the search light as Hollow Men began to appear. "Okay time to even the odds! Rise Dead!" Adam yelled summoning his own dead minions as they began helping them fight the ghosts and Hollow Men. "Oh no, we're nearly out of wisps!" Max said. "Don't worry, I've a clever idea!" Sam said playing more notes as more ghosts appeared and the book was open. "You moron, now the book in unguarded!" Max yelled. "You used some wisps as well! So it at least half your fault, probably more" Sam said. "I got it!" Anna yelled as Adam fought off the ghosts as Anna ran towards the book. "Got it!" Anna yelled holding the book as the area shook as one last wisp flew out of the organ and in front of Sam and Max as Mrs. Spade appeared. "Mum!" Max said. "I knew I would find you two get up to no good!" Mrs. Spade yelled. "What are you doing here?" Max asked. "Never mind! You have been reading from that book again haven't you and so I smell ale?!" "Yes on Max! He had rather a lot actually" Sam said. "You snitch! This is why I never want you around!" Max said. "You get down from there this instant and march right back to your graves and you're not getting any supper!" Mrs. Spade yelled. "Aww, mum!" Sam said. "We're sorry, mum" Max said. "I told you we would get in trouble!" Sam said. "No you didn't!" Max said as Mrs. Spade appeared in front of the heroes. "Thank you for finding my sons and for getting that book away from them, I don't know how they could have got their cold hands on it...but then I don't really want to know, I have nothing to give you, except this advice; don't have your children buried near you, especially if they're anything like mine!" Mrs. Spade said as the three ghosts disappeared. "Okay let's go there is another quest here in Mourningwood" Adam said. "I am never having kids like that" Anna said.